


Snake scales at the cat’s door

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I’mnot sure if I tagged the pairings properly, M/M, its more Daishou/mika I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: “You know you can’t just barge into people’s houses drunk.” Kuroo added casually, nesting his head on his knees.





	Snake scales at the cat’s door

The doorbell rang incessantly until Kuroo yelled down vaguely in the direction of the door, “… ’m coming!”

He fumbled to free himself from his bedsheets and grabbed his sweatpants whilst flipping the lights on, scrambling down the hallway. “Who on earth is it? It’s three am for god sake.” He muttered, hopping into his pants before opening the door, falling back with a yelp of surprise as the visitor tumbled into his apartment.

“What the- ?!” Kuroo took a moment to recognise the uninvited guest and sat himself up as Daishou pushed himself off of Kuroo’s chest unsteadily.

“Why is there a kitten in my apartment?” he mumbled, pointing at Kuroo, eyes unfocused.

“That’s my line!” Kuroo snapped, throwing himself further away from the snake and straightening himself, noticing the stench of alcohol filling the hallway.

Kuroo pursed his lips and swerved around Daishou to close the door, clicking the door shut as he took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned around.

“You alright buddy?” he squatted down next to the figure now a crumpled mess in the hallway, legs and arms sprawled out as if he’d been thrown high speed into the floor. Kuroo kept a mental snapshot for later, but now wasn’t the time to comment.

Daishou groaned, “No.”

“I figured as much.” Kuroo eyed the green haired male as he flipped himself over slowly, and sat himself up against the wall, his jacket sliding off his shoulder.

There was a moment of silence as Daishou sniffled and pulled his knees to his chest.

“What happened?” Kuroo’s voice was gentle but firm, fringed with concern for his apartment intruder.

“Mika-chan…….” Daishou mumbled into his knees as Kuroo inched closer to catch the muffled words, “…Mika.....I don’t want to talk about it.” He turned his head away from Kuroo, his breaths quivering.

Kuroo pursed his lips and sighed, scratching his head before falling back to sit cross-legged on the floor, “Well, you can stay the night if you need.” He offered, eyeing the snake for any sign of disdain at the idea, to which there was none. Just silent breaths filling the hallway.

“Well.” Kuroo slowly picked himself up from the floor and dusted his pants off, “Let me know if you need anything.” He turned to head down the hall only to be stopped as he felt a tug at his pants.

“Can you stay… for a bit?” It was a mere whisper of a request, Kuroo catching a glimpse of darting gold eyes..

He stopped, “You know this is my house, right?” he informed jokingly as he slid down the wall to seat himself next to Daishou, close enough so that their knees were touching.

“You know you can’t just barge into people’s houses drunk.” Kuroo added casually, nesting his head on his knees, eyes tracing the outline of Daishou’s hands, scars from years of volleyball worn into his slender fingers.

“I’m not drunk.” The snake retorted, his words slurring and Kuroo laughed through his nose, “You were like this back in high school, always saying things just to purposely rub me the wrong way.” The smile dancing on his lips was a nostalgic one, tinted by reminiscing the carefree nature of late adolescence.

“You…always did the same, I hated that about you.Stupid smart ass.” Came a mutter, “But you were always so nice to everyone else.”

Kuroo chuckled, “I’m always kind to everyone.” And he noticed Daishou’s shoulders relax, “and I know you’re kind to Mika-chan. She’s a lucky girl.” his voice softened and Daishou put one of his hands out wordlessly by his side, as if expecting something, and Kuroo, unsure of the right thing to do, slid his fingers between Daisho’s, the rough, worn, calloused skin from years of volleyball rubbed against each other as Daishou curled his fingers around Kuroo’s hand, squeezing it softly as he did, as if to make sure Kuroo was still there, to make sure that Kuroo wouldn’t abandon him.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” Daishou spoke to his knees again, his voice small and fragile.

“Of course not.” Kuroo affirmed.

“I just, should have held it in.”

Kuroo bit his lip, he didn’t have the qualifications to be giving advice for this, “There’s no need to hold it in you know. Just, let it all out.”

Daishou was quiet for a moment and he lifted his head, eyes brimming with tears against his blushed face.

“... what should I do?” quiet sobs filled the hallway as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, crying to the taller boy’s shoulder.

Kuroo sighed and reciprocated, patting Daishou’s back gently to console the heartbroken boy in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how long they were sitting there on the wooden floor, until the sobbing had died down and Daishou hadfallen asleep, ragged breaths resting themselves into Kuroo’s chest, the sun beginning to stretch out to knock on the cat’s door.

* * *

 

The sun streamed through the window and Daishou groaned. He had no recollection of leaving the curtains open last night, but at least the weather was nice. It meant that he could go somewhere with Mika. Wait, he had promised that they would go see a movie.He rubbed his eyes and stopped abruptly.

This wasn’t his bed.

And the person with their arms wrapped around his waist wasn’t Mika.

“Think Suguru, what did you do last night!? How on earth did you end up in this mess?” he screamed to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that some recollection would surface amongst the pounding headache. But it amounted to nothing.

Slowly, he turned his head as if stirring the sheets any more than he had already would cause alarms to go off throughout the entire apartment and he stiffened as he laid eyes on Kuroo Tetsurou.

A scream escaped from his lips and he tumbled out of the bed. Scrambling to create the greatest amount of distance between the two of them possible.

Kuroo rubbed his eyes sleepily, lifting himself from beneath the covers and yawned, scratching the back of his head as if Daishou’s screams were non-existent.

“Why the heck- ....Where- ...what!?” The green haired male spluttered as he tried to find the words and Kuroo’s lips stretched into a mischievous smile.

“Thanks for spending the night.” He blew a kiss at the snake, who didn’t find it amusing at all, his brow furrowed from confusion and shock, still in the process of attempting to retrieve his lost memories from the depths of his alcohol ridden mind.

“Last night I....that’s right...I ...” Daishou’s face fell and Kuroo dropped his smile.

“...I’ll get you some water, stay here.” Kuroo pulled himself out from between the sheets and paced himself to the kitchen, making sure to take his time coming back.

Upon his return Daishou still held a look of anguish, head in his hands as he mumbled to himself.

Kuroo held out the glass and Daishou looked up, taking it gingerly and wrapping his fingers around it, the glass cool against his skin and he took a long drink before glaring at Kuroo who had seated himself on his bed.

“I don’t know what I told you last night, but you’d better not tell anyone else.” It was a threat more than anything.

“It’s okay, I’m sure it happens to everyone.” Kuroo reassured, “I understand.”

“You don’t understand!! I farted in front of Mika-chan!! I can’t ever talk to her again! She’s going to dump me for sure this time! Right in front of her parents, too! Go ahead! Laugh all you want you stupid cat!” Daishou’s shouts rang through the apartment, rendering him breathless.

Kuroo couldn’t help but let his jaw drop and he had to take a moment to recollect himself.

He turned away and took a deep breath pausing before the apartment was filled with an outburst of uncontrolled laughter. 

Daishou’s face turned bright red with embarrassment, “You stupid cat!! I didn’t mean it! You’re actually the worst!”

And just as Daishou had grabbed the roaring cat by the shirt the doorbell rang to save Kuroo from his painful fate.

“Lemmie get that.” Kuroo wheezed, wiping the tears from his eyes and ironing out his shirt with his hands, “Comin’!”

Daishou could hear the door open and murmuring in the hallway. “Hey, fart boy! Someone’s here to pick your smelly ass up!”

Daishou scrambled hopefully to the door, eyes widening as he saw Mika standing in the doorway.

“Mika-chan!!”, he quickly adjusted his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Geez I’ve been looking all over for you, stupid idiot!” Mika seemed tired to say the least, the look of worry dissolving from her face the moment she laid eyes on her boyfriend.

She turned to Kuroo, “Thanks for pinging me Tecchan, sorry to have caused you so much trouble.”

Daishou abruptly pulled Kuroo to the side, smiling at Mika as he requested she wait a moment, “Wait a second, why do you have Mika-chan’s number?Why is she addressing you so casually?!” He hissed.

“We’re friends.” Kuroo replied matter-of-factly as he shrugged.

“Are you-“

“Suguru! Let’s go! You promised you’d watch a movie with me today.”

Daishou turned to Mika with a smile, “Of course! Right away!” He let go of Kuroo’s hand and went to quickly pick up his belongings that were stacked neatly beside the door. 

“Thanks again Tecchan! Let’s have a coffee together some time! “ Mika said with a wave, “Come on Suguru!”

With his belongings in hand Daishou made his way out the door, lingering for a moment as he did, “Thanks... Tetsuro.” He murmured, Kuroo catching sight of darting gold eyes and he found a crooked smile, dancing on his lips.

 

“You’re welcome, Suguru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea swimming in my head for a long time. It took me a while to get it out but here we are! 
> 
> I like the idea of Mika and Daishou being together and Kuroo being there for Daishou to lean on when he needs help (although reluctantly). 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this pairing(s?) so I would love to hear what you thought!


End file.
